


Un conte de Noël

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: La Murder House est un lieu qui alimente des tas de légendes à Beacon Hills. L'une d'elle, parle de Tate Langdon et, Stiles, à six ans, était trop jeune pour la connaître.





	Un conte de Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour  
> ce os avait été écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent 2016 du Scott's Pack. Pour le jour du 17 décembre.  
> C'est un crossover entre American Horror Story : Murder House et Teen Wolf.  
> AHS et TW ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à leurs géniaux créateurs. 
> 
> Pairing : State (StilesXTate)  
> Thème : Enfance  
> Warning : Personnages morts  
> Bêta : Calliope (il me semble)  
> Ceci est un AU pour ce qui est de TW, l'univers n'y est pas du tout. Pour ce qui est de AHS j'ai gardé l'idée générale en plaçant la Murder House à Beacon Hills.  
> Le père de Stiles s'appelle John dans ce texte, c'est bien le shérif Stilinski de la série. Quand j'ai écrit le texte je savais déjà son vrai prénom dans la série (appris en S6) mais j'ai gardé John que j'ai utilisé dans quasi toutes mes fics TW depuis le début.

 

Quelques jours avant noël…

 

Le petit Stiles Stilinski, six ans, enfant aux cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux brun-miel, grimpa sur une chaise et colla son petit nez en trompette contre la vitre pour regarder un peu ce qui se passait à l’extérieur de la maison. La rue était calme, pas un chat à l’horizon. Il faisait froid, extrêmement froid et maman avait dit, ce n’est pas un temps à mettre un petit garçon dehors, alors Stiles était dedans. Mais le froid, ça n’empêchait pas d’être curieux. Le petit garçon sursauta quand il aperçut un être humain sur le trottoir. Un petit garçon blond qui le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté gauche. C’était qui, celui-là ?

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux quand il comprit que ce n’était pas normal que ce petit garçon soit là dehors, en pyjama, si tôt le matin. Pieds nus et tremblant, les bras enroulés autour de son corps frêle. Stiles descendit de sa chaise et alla réveiller son père, l’adjoint du shérif de Beacon Hills, lui, il saurait quoi faire. Papa-policier était un genre de super-héros, après tout.

\- Papa ! hurla littéralement le petit garçon une fois la porte de la chambre parentale ouverte.

L‘adulte sursauta et se redressa brusquement.

\- Stiles… tu es blessé ? s’inquiéta le père en sortant de son lit rapidement pour venir contrôler son fils sous toutes les coutures.

\- Il y a un garçon sur le trottoir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a un petit garçon en pyjama sur le trottoir.

\- Tu es sûr ? Mais… il est sept heures du matin. C’est un peu tôt pour…

Le shérif ne termina pas sa phrase. Pouvait-il croire Stiles ? Le petit garçon avait-il rêvé ? Il décida finalement de le croire, enfila ses pantoufles laissées au pied du lit, passa une robe de chambre sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée, la main de son fils dans la sienne. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et jeta un œil à l’extérieur. Il cligna des yeux deux fois, lâcha la main de Stiles et se précipita dehors pour aller ramasser la petite masse inerte qui gisait sur le trottoir en face de la porte d’entrée de la maison Stilinski. Il souleva le môme sans effort et le ramena dans sa maison pour l’allonger sur le canapé du salon.

\- Tu vois, je t’avais pas dit des salades, fit remarquer Stiles en regardant le petit garçon blond allongé sur le canapé. C’est qui, lui ?

\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n’ai jamais vu ce gosse par ici. Merci Stiles, tu as fait ce qu’il fallait.

Le petit garçon fit un sourire géant qui illumina son petit visage et dit fièrement en zozotant un peu :

\- Je suis auszi un super héros comme toi.

Le père sourit légèrement et laissa seul son fils avec le petit blond dans le salon pour aller chercher une couverture. Il revint dans la pièce, enroula l’enfant inconnu dans la couverture et Stiles s’assit sur le canapé à côté du petit blond, attendant que celui-ci reprenne un peu des couleurs.

\- Je vais préparer un chocolat chaud, ne le lâche pas des yeux.

Stiles acquiesça à s’en décrocher la tête et se tourna sur le canapé de manière à avoir son regard bien fixé sur le visage du garçon. Il ne le quitta pas du regard une seule seconde et sursauta quand les yeux sombres du petit blond s’ouvrirent brusquement. L’air paniqué sur le visage du garçon le fit reculer et tomber du canapé et il appela son père qui accourut aussitôt avec une tasse dans les mains.

\- Oh, tu es réveillé, dit-il au petit garçon. Je suis John Stilinski, l’adjoint du shérif de Beacon Hills. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Où est ma maman ? demanda le petit garçon au bord des larmes.

\- Je ne sais pas. Attends, bois une gorgée de chocolat chaud pour t’aider à te réchauffer et après, dis-moi ce qui t’est arrivé.

Le petit blond s’assit sur le canapé et prit dans ses mains la tasse que lui tendait l’homme. Il but une gorgée et soupira de bien-être. Il remarqua à ce moment-là le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns, assis par terre qui le regardait par en-dessous.

\- Je m’appelle Stiles, lança le petit brun avec le sourire. Enfin pas vraiment, mais je sais pas comment prononcer juste mon vrai prénom et genre, Stiles, c’est plus classe, en plus. Tu t’appelles comment. ?

\- Euh… Tate… Tate Langdon.

\- Ben ça, ça me dit rien du tout. C’est pas un prénom Tate. C’est le nom de famille de ma copine de classe. Elle s’appelle Malia Tate. Mais Tate, c’est pas son prénom.

Tate fronça les sourcils face au débit de paroles du petit brun. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat chaud et se leva pour poser sa tasse sur la table basse devant le canapé. Stiles se leva d’un bond.

\- Faut qu’on te ramène chez toi. On est des super-héros, papa et moi, alors on va retrouver ta famille.

\- Te donne pas ce mal, ma famille est morte de toute façon.

Stiles se figea et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sortit. John demanda à Tate de s’asseoir et de lui raconter ce qui s’était passé.

\- On a emménagé dans la Murder House, à la sortie de la ville et mes parents sont morts, là-dedans.

\- Quand ?

\- Cette nuit, je crois. Je ne voulais pas rester dans la maison alors je suis sorti, mais il faisait froid.

\- Je vais te conduire à l’hôpital et appeler le shérif.

Stiles resta immobile, toujours ébahi, regardant le petit blond sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Comment un papa et une maman pouvaient mourir ?

* * *

……

Juste dix ans plus tard…

Stiles se leva de son lit et s’étira quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre et de regarder la rue. Il regarda la date sur le calendrier posé sur son bureau. C’était aujourd’hui ! Cette date qu’il n’oublierait jamais. Ce jour où il avait rencontré Tate… le même où il l’avait perdu de vue, aussi. Son père et lui avaient emmené le jeune garçon à l’hôpital, le shérif était arrivé et avait pris l’affaire en main. Et cet incompétent avait perdu l’enfant.

\- Abruti d’alcoolique, souffla Stiles en serrant les poings.

Il quitta la fenêtre et regarda sa chambre. Il s’habilla avec un jean et un pull laissés sur sa chaise de bureau et alla ouvrir son armoire. Il passa un sweat rouge à capuche, haussa les épaules et quitta sa chambre. Il faisait encore sombre et la maison était silencieuse. Papa shérif dormait encore… ou alors, il n’était pas là… dans les deux cas, Stiles s’en fichait pas mal. Ce n’était pas ce qui l’intéressait ce matin-là. Il jeta un œil dans la chambre de son père au bas de l’escalier et grimaça. Ça ronflait sévère ! Il quitta la maison sans bruit et sortit dans la rue. Le froid le frappa de plein fouet et il serra les bras autour de son ventre, les passant dans la poche de son sweat rouge. Il se dirigea rapidement vers une jeep bleue garée dans l’allée de la maison et grimpa dedans.

\- Salut Roscoe, je te réveille tôt ce matin, mais on a une mission. Tu veux bien m’accompagner ?

Il démarra la voiture et sortit de l’allée. Il conduisit jusqu’à la sortie de la ville et s’arrêta devant une bâtisse. Le soleil se levait à l’horizon, inondant déjà la rue de lumière. Il coupa le moteur, ouvrit la portière et posa un pied sur le trottoir, puis l’autre et claqua la portière de sa jeep. Il regarda la maison devant lui. La Murder House.

Un lieu qui alimentait beaucoup de légendes dans la ville. Des plus étranges aux plus morbides. Mais une, plus que toutes les autres avaient retenu l’attention de Stiles. Celle parlant d’un jeune homme blond qui vivait dans la maison et que parfois, les voisins apercevaient furtivement quand une lumière était allumée dans la bâtisse censée être privée d’eau et d’électricité. Stiles avait tiqué dès qu’il avait entendu cette histoire au lycée. Scott, son meilleur ami, s’était empressé de la raconter à Stiles après que Jackson lui en avait fait part.

Stiles était donc ici ce matin-là pour aller éclaircir ce mystère par lui-même. Il soupira et inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Bien sûr qu’il avait peur d’entrer dans cette maison, comme n’importe qui à Beacon Hills, d’ailleurs, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Si Tate était en vie, il devait le voir et le savoir. Juste pour pardonner un peu à l’ancien shérif de la ville.

Il s’avança vers la maison, lentement, regardant autour de lui, scrutant les fenêtres pour tenter de voir quelque chose ou quelqu’un. Il s’arrêta devant la porte, inspira de nouveau profondément et l’ouvrit doucement. Il pénétra dans la Murder House et s’étonna de voir à quel point c’était beau à l’intérieur. On n’aurait jamais dit que la bâtisse était abandonnée depuis dix ans.

\- Bonjour…, lança Stiles, peu sûr de lui. Est-ce que… y a quelqu’un ?

Le silence était lourd et Stiles déglutit avant de continuer.

\- Je… je m’appelle Stiles Stilinski et je… je cherche un jeune homme qui doit avoir à peu près mon âge. Il est blond, avec des yeux sombres et il… il s’appelle Tate. Tate Langdon.

Un craquement dans l’escalier fit sursauter Stiles et il recula contre la porte fermée… fermée ? Stiles se retourna vivement. Il n’avait pas fermé la porte !

\- Oh God, souffla-t-il.

Un nouveau craquement le fit sursauter et se retourner pour regarder l’escalier devant lui.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il. Bon sang, j’ai un peu l’air abruti de parler dans le vide. Je… j’aurais pas dû venir, je vais partir, en fait.

Il se retourna à nouveau et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte… mais celle-ci ne s’ouvrit pas. Sérieux ?

\- C’est un cauchemar… Je vais me réveiller et je vais en rire. J’ai vu trop de films d’horreur, je crois. Je vais m’acheter le DVD de Titanic pour compenser.

Stiles s’énerva à tenter d’ouvrir la porte et il hurla quand une main se posa sur son épaule...

* * *

 

… il ouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement, assis sur un lit… il regarda autour de lui et son regard se fixa sur Tate Langdon qui le regardait avec douceur.

\- Bordel de… j’ai fait un cauchemar. Ta Murder House…

\- Encore ? s’étonna Tate, un peu blasé.

Les cauchemars de Stiles à propos de la Murder House étaient courant à cette période de l’année. Depuis des années, Tate était habitué, et Stiles aurait dû l’être aussi.

\- Stiles, on est loin de la maison. Ça ne peut pas se reproduire. Je suis désolé pour ta mère qui est morte là-bas, mais tu sais que tu ne dois jamais y retourner. On ne doit pas mettre les pieds dans cette maison. C’est la porte de l’Enfer.

\- Je sais… mais tu… pardon… je ne voulais pas reparler de ça.

Stiles se souvint : ça s’était passé ainsi. Stiles avait dix-huit ans quand il était allé dans la maison la première fois… enfin pas dedans, juste devant. Sa mère était entrée pour aller voir si Tate habitait vraiment dedans, et elle n’en était jamais ressortie. Tate, avait en fait fui l’hôpital, sachant très bien, même à peine âgé de sept ans, que personne ne devait entrer dans la maison et qu’il ne voulait pas non plus y retourner. Il s’était enfui dans une autre ville, avait été recueilli par un homme âgé et avait grandi auprès de lui, dans la chaleur d’un foyer qui lui avait offert une vie on ne peut plus normale et banale. Loin de la Murder House. Mais des rumeurs avaient circulé à son propos et, un jour, Tate était allé revoir la maison. Il en avait fait le tour et avait aperçu quelques fantômes du passé qui avaient tenté de l’attirer à l’intérieur de la demeure. Il avait tenu bon et s’était installé en face dans une maison abandonnée. Il avait vu ce jour-là, le jeune homme et sa mère devant la maison, il avait réagi trop tard pour retenir la femme. Elle avait déjà pénétré dans la maison de son enfance. Mais il avait pu retenir Stiles. Il l’avait reconnu à ce moment-là, le petit garçon super-héros qui l’avait aidé quand il avait sept ans. Il l’avait aidé à son tour en l’empêchant d’entrer dans la Murder House. C’était trop tard pour sa mère par contre... et ils avaient fui tous les deux. Loin, très loin de cette horreur, de cette ville et du shérif, le père de Stiles auquel ce dernier ne se sentait pas la force d’être confronté à cause de la disparition de sa mère. Il avait valu mieux fuir.

* * *

 

Stiles se passa de l’eau sur le visage et se retourna quand il sentit une présence dans son dos.

\- Stiles… tu devrais peut-être retourner vers ton père. Fuir n’apportera rien et ne réglera pas le problème. Je pense que ton père croit que ta mère et toi avez disparu dans la maison.

\- Je ne peux pas… imagine qu’il m’en veuille d’avoir laissé ma mère y entrer. Je ne peux pas… son rejet… Tate…

\- Stiles, ça fait quatre ans. Ça fait quatre ans que tu cauchemardes.

Stiles ancra son regard miel dans les yeux sombres de Tate et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient fui ensemble, ils s’étaient disputés, ils s’étaient fait la tête pendant des mois, vivant ensemble, se supportant juste ce qu’il fallait pour que le minimum d’harmonie règne dans leur cohabitation, puis ils s’étaient appréciés, apprivoisés et enfin, ils s’étaient aimés… et ils s’aimaient encore. Ils avaient des rêves, des projets. Un mariage, une maison, des enfants… mais Stiles devait régler son passé avant de pouvoir avancer vers l’avenir.

\- J’irai, mais avec toi !

Tate acquiesça. Il était prêt à suivre Stiles n’importe où… même dans la Murder House s’il le fallait.

* * *

 

Stiles suivait les actualités de Beacon Hills sur le net, il savait donc que son père était toujours en vie, toujours shérif et qu’il avait longtemps placardé dans toute la ville des avis de recherches pour retrouver sa femme et son fils, mais qu’il avait dû se résoudre à abandonner.

Stiles regarda la maison de son enfance avec un pointe de nostalgie dans le cœur. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et tourna son regard vers Tate, à ses côtés, qui lui tenait la main.

\- Vas-y, tu en as besoin, Stiles.

Et mon Dieu, le blond avait tout à fait raison. Stiles avança, accompagné de Tate, et s’arrêta devant la porte de la maison. Il pressa sur la sonnette et attendit en retenant son souffle. Il serra plus fort la main de son amour quand il entendit du bruit dans la maison et faillit tomber dans les pommes quand la porte s’ouvrit sur le shérif. Fatigué, affaibli… paraissant au moins dix ans de plus que son âge réel. John cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis se les frotta et finalement, referma brusquement la porte.

\- Allez-vous- en tout de suite ! Comment… comment avez-vous pu sortir de la maison ? cria-t-il, paniqué.

\- Je n’y suis jamais entré, cria Stiles en retour. Et Tate non plus.

Stiles entendit du bruit dans la maison de son père et il attendit sans bouger. La porte se rouvrit et John tendit un papier à son fils. Stiles le prit. La porte se referma de nouveau brusquement et Stiles déplia le papier. Ses yeux s’arrondirent quand il regarda la photo représentée sur le papier. C’était une photo de l’entrée de la Murder house, porte grande ouverte et deux masses gisaient sur le sol. Il plissa les yeux puis se tourna vers Tate, l’air incrédule.

\- Tu le savais ? demanda-t-il à Tate.

\- Je voulais que tu t’en rendes compte par toi-même. J’ai essayé de te le dire Stiles, mais tu n’as jamais voulu m’écouter. Ça fait seize ans et tu ne m’as jamais écouté. Tu as juste imaginé la vie que tu aurais voulu avoir. Tu as imaginé la mort de ta mère dans la maison, parce que c’était trop dur pour toi de savoir qu’elle était morte de chagrin suite à ta disparition.

Stiles regarda à nouveau la photo. C’était lui, à six ans, couché à côté du corps d’un garçon blond, au bas de l’escalier dans l’entrée de la Murder House. Il y était entré avec Tate, en lui tenant la main et ils s’étaient couchés par terre en attendant que les morts précédents viennent les prendre avec eux.

Ça s’était vraiment passé ainsi...

John était parti de la maison avec Tate et Stiles dans sa voiture et l’enfant blond avait déconcentré l’adulte, ce qui avait provoqué un accident. Le policier avait sombré dans l’inconscience durant quelques minutes et quand il s’était réveillé en entendant le bruit des sirènes de l’ambulance, il n’avait pas trouvé Stiles à ses côtés, ni Tate, d’ailleurs.

Aussitôt après l’accident, Tate était sorti de la voiture en tendant la main à Stiles.

\- Je veux voir ma maman et retourner chez moi, avait gémi le petit blond, tu viens avec moi ?

Stiles avait acquiescé. Tate lui avait pris la main et ils étaient partis ensemble, quittant le quartier sans que personne ne les remarque. Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison, avaient parcouru l’allée jusqu’à la porte. Le policier était revenu à lui tout doucement, puis, ne trouvant pas son fils dans la voiture, il était parti en hâte, laissant les ambulanciers derrière lui, pour se diriger vers le seul endroit où son cœur lui disait de se rendre, la Murder House. Il était arrivé essoufflé et avait vu Stiles et Tate sur le seuil de la maison. La voix de l’adjoint du shérif avait retenti dans la rue à ce moment-là, comme pour tenter de les retenir, mais Tate avait déjà ouvert la porte. Stiles avait déjà posé le pied dans la maison et s’était retourné quelques secondes et puis, il avait pénétré dans la bâtisse et s’était allongé à côté de Tate, déjà couché sur le sol. John s’était arrêté devant la porte. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Il avait pris une photo et la porte s’était refermée sur les deux jeunes garçons, les emprisonnant à jamais entre les murs de la Murder House. Soudain, John fut traversé d’un frisson d’angoisse et eut l’intuition de comprendre ce qui s’était passé. Le jeune Tate devait être déjà mort la veille, en même temps que ses parents, mais il ne s’en était sans aucun doute pas rendu compte. John pleura, assis sur le seuil de la maison. Comment allait-il expliquer cela à sa femme ? Ça allait la briser, elle qui était déjà un peu fragile par moments. Elle qui était si attachée à son petit garçon. Tellement heureuse aux côtés de son petit Stiles.

John n’avait jamais pu lui raconter la vérité, il avait dit simplement que leur petit avait disparu après l’accident. Ça laissait un espoir à sa femme. Mais ça ne l‘avait pas maintenue en vie bien longtemps. Deux ans plus tard, il enterrait sa femme et se retrouvait seul. Oh, il avait songé plusieurs fois à entrer dans la Murder House, pour au moins être avec Stiles, mais il n’en avait jamais eu le courage. Et là, là… Stiles et son ami blond étaient devant lui. Venaient-ils le chercher ? John rouvrit la porte brusquement et tendit la main à son fils.

\- J’en peux plus d’être seul, invitez-moi chez vous, implora le père, les larmes aux yeux.

Stiles regarda Tate qui acquiesça, alors Stiles, prit la main de son père et ils partirent ensemble.

* * *

 

Un an plus tard…

Stiles regarda par la fenêtre de la Murder House. Il aperçut un ami qu’il connaissait quand il était enfant. Scott ! Pourquoi était-il ici devant la maison ? Il le vit déposer une rose devant la grille et lever la tête pour regarder les fenêtres de la maison. Stiles sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers Tate et chuchota :

\- Pas lui, pas maintenant. S’il te plaît Tate, pas lui. Il vient de devenir père d’une petite fille.

\- C’est uniquement parce que tu me demandes de le laisser en vie.

\- Je sais maintenant que ce n’est pas la maison le problème, c’est la première âme qui est morte dedans, à savoir, la tienne, quand tu avais sept ans et que ta mère t’avait noyé dans la baignoire de l’étage. J’ai raison, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Tu en a mis du temps pour comprendre.

\- C’était quand ?

\- C’était en 1994, le 17 décembre. Ma mère m’a assassiné et je ne peux jamais être en paix depuis ce jour. Je ne peux sortir de la Murder House qu’un jour par an, le jour de ma mort, et je peux prendre l’apparence que je veux. Enfant, adolescent, jeune homme … et même, je peux prendre l’apparence qui correspondrait à l’âge que je devrais avoir maintenant. Je suis obligé de ramener une âme nouvelle à la maison pour ne pas tomber en enfer. Pour cette année, je ferai cela cette nuit. Tu sais, normalement, ils savent tous qu’ils sont morts, quand je les amène ici, tu es le seul qui m’ait causé des problèmes. Tu étais sûrement trop jeune, tu ne pouvais pas comprendre et je t’ai laissé croire que tu étais encore en vie et que tu menais la vie que tu t’étais choisie. Sauf que, tes cauchemars te ramenaient toujours dans la maison, avec à chaque fois, une situation et un âge différents. Bon, on décore le sapin cette année ? Les autres s’impatientent déjà.

Stiles sourit, embrassa Tate puis délaissa la fenêtre pour aller installer le grand sapin dans le salon et appeler les autres occupants de la maison pour décorer l’arbre de Noël.

Après tout, Noël, c’était seulement dans neuf jours.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit OS  
> à Bientôt  
> KitsuneA


End file.
